Jo Marie Whitlock
by mmykiannx
Summary: This story will never be finished because I did not like the way it was going so I started over and will upload the new story today the 13th of Sept. I apologize for my lack of care about this story. -Mmykiann
1. Chapter 1

I didn't look back after saying goodbye to my boy and Tallulah. I had a feeling that I wasn't gonna come back after this trip. The cold started soaking right to my bones the moment it started raining. I couldn't bring myself to eat what Tallulah had packed for me. I started to become depressed. I wanted Jasper back home and I wanted our family to be whole. I fear that he'll never see his boy grow up and turn into a fine gentleman.  
>I wondered through thick forests now, leaves covered the ground and the rain made them look foul. I began to shake with the cold and fell off my horse. I didn't have the strength to get up again and watched Chess, she didn't know what to do. I heard something begin towards our direction. "Jo?" his voice sounded so familiar.<br>"An-th-thony?" I could barely see by then and the rain started to come down harder. Chess went over and greeted my brother.  
>He picked me up and put my back on my horse and got on himself, using his left arm to keep me from falling back down onto the muddy ground. "I'm gonna bring you to where I'm staying. You can warm up, eat, and get changed. I've been worried about you."<br>I smiled. I've missed my brother.

We arrived a small inn that seemed friendly enough. My brother helped me down and into the warmth of the in.  
>"General," a soldier stood alert and saluted.<br>"Private," my brother said. "Get those bags off that horse and bring them to my room, tie her up too."  
>"Yes, sir!" he ran out the door.<br>"G-g-general?" I stuttered. "Fancy."  
>He laughed as we walked up two flights of stairs before getting to a room, there was a little stove in the corner that I immediately went to. "What were you doing out there like that?" I saw the concern wash over his face. "I didn't think I'd see you 'til after the war."<br>"I was looking for Jasper," I sighed. "I miss you and am blessed that you found me."  
>"I'm glad I was out," he stood next to the window and looked out into the rain. "Are you and Jasper alright?"<br>"Yes. We have son now." I didn't know how else to tell him about his nephew.  
>He turned, "what's his name?!" I saw the excitement in his eyes.<br>"Anthony Jasper Whitlock," I laughed and looked away.  
>"You named your son after me?" I loved hearing the excitement in his voice.<br>"Yes?" I didn't understand what he wanted to hear.  
>"Has Jasper met him?" he sounded a little uneasy.<br>"No," I started picking at my nails. "That's why he was supposed to come home, to meet his son."  
>"I'll help you find him then," he started to sound confident. I looked up at my brother, he was still young and in his twenties, he has yet to marry but walked away from me and joined the army before the war had started.<br>"You don't need to do that," I started to cry.  
>He took me in a tight and well needed embrace, "I'll do anything for you.<p>

I followed my brother through the deeper part of the forest in hopes to find another camp, we had very little luck on finding my husband. We finally found where the Major was assigned near Galveston but the other soldiers said that he had gone missing and no one has seen him since. I started to feel ill by this time and took our time heading back to where my brother was assigned.  
>I slid off my horse and Anthony was getting ready to pull the canvas tent off the back of his when suddenly he fell to ground crying out in pain, the horses ran off frantically. I ran over to him and his right arm was barely hanging onto the rest of his shoulder. I didn't know what to do. I felt my feet come out from under me and a snap in my ankle, I let the tears run down my face from the pain.<br>"Jo," Anthony manage. "Get out of here!"  
>I tried the best I could to get up but the pain was unbearable.<br>I watched a man in a Confederate uniform walked towards my brother. "Demon!" my brother screamed and threw a rock at the man. I struggled to get myself to a tree and stand up. I watched the man take my brother's head in his hands and twist it, Anthony's body fell to the ground with a thud. I pushed myself from tree to tree until something grabbed my from behind and turned me around.  
>I looked into the face of my husband, but his eyes were now red and his hair was stained with blood. "Jasper, please," I cried and tried to push him away, his body was more solid than a rock and his skin was colder than ice. "Let me go!"<br>"Why?" he shoved my hard against another tree hurting my back and making it difficult to stand. "So you can go tell people what has happened?" he kind of laughed.  
>"We have son together, Jasp!" The tears flowed down my cheeks now. I wanted to go home, I wanted to sit with my son and play with him while Tallulah told me some story. "Please! Let me get back to my boy!" I felt weak now.<br>"I don't believe you." He grabbed my by the throat and squeezed.  
>"Jasper," I could barely breathe. "It...hur...ts..."<br>"I don't care!" He let go and bit down hard on my neck, I screamed. After a short second, he was gone and I fell to the ground making my whole body throb in pain.  
>I started crying hard and looked at my brother's mangled body a few yards from me. I was dying and I would never get to see my boy again. "God, help me!" I barely managed to get the words out.<p>

I opened my eyes and then shut them again quickly, it was blindingly bright. I lay there for a while listening to my surroundings, a distant chirping sounds, a creek, leaves rustling, and the sound of men marching. I sat up and slowly opened my eyes, I could see every detail in every leaf, a bird a mile away, and as I looked down, I saw blood soaked into every fiber of my dress. I saw my brother's body laying on the ground, his arm torn away and his head to one side. I stood up and walked over to him. "You're dead!" I cried, my voice sounded different and startled me a bit. I went through the pockets of his uniform and grabbed things I would need to remember him and take to my son.  
>I walked through the trees and stayed away from any roads, I noticed that I could move faster than I ever had before and could hear and see everything! I stopped when I heard a heart beating and smelt something foul in the air. I turned and looked in all directions and couldn't see anything unusually so I started running again.<br>I found a simple but growing town and figured I some how was in the North. I could hear people's hearts beating and I had the unreasonable urge to bite their wrists or neck, but I held my breath and ran into a tailor's store and took a dress, leaving what little amount of money I had on their counter. I ran back into the safeguard of the forest and changed into the pale green dress and throwing the soiled blue one aside.  
>I figured that I should find out where I was now that the blood was cleaned off of me, but I shouldn't be seen in this dress, the tailor might think that I stole it. I kept walking until someone stepped out in front of me. I couldn't help but stare at their throat watching their pulse. "Where are you from, my dear?"<br>I just stared at him before lunging out and biting down hard on his neck, he didn't scream or cry out, but went limp and cold very quickly. I jumped up and started running until a large black and smelly wolf darted in front of me and it looked at me with sympathy, staring directly into my eyes.  
>As it started coming towards me, I put my hands out to push it away if it came to close, but it got tossed in the air and back a ways. That in itself startled me, so I started running again.<p>

I felt the hunger surging through me as I walked through the streets of a town, I had no idea where I was, and no one would be out at this time of night, so I thought it would be okay to walk around. I started taking in every detail about the place, from the cracking paint on the shop fronts to bindings on books behind thick glass. I heard a small group of children at play not far off from me, their blood smelt sweet. I headed towards the playing and watched from the shadow of a barn. There was two boys and a young girl who must have been no older than three, they played about in the shiny tall grass that was beginning to wilt, and the moonlight brightened their faces.  
>I was absolutely amazed by their enjoyment at life, I sat and watched them until they retired to their home just a ways out.<br>"I've never seen a 'pire so at ease around helpless children," I didn't know the voice but I didn't move either. "My name's William."  
>I felt a bit of scare run through me as I stood up. "Josephine." I turned and looked at the man, he was handsome and his eyes were red and his hair was brown ad shaggy at different lengths.<br>"Were ya just watching or protecting?" he smiled at me and came closer to me.  
>"Maybe both?" I took a step back and watched him walk forward where the children were playing and picked up a worn doll. "She's gonna miss this."<br>"Give me that!" I snapped and went to grab it from him, he put his arm up higher. I remembered throwing the wolf, so I focused on the doll and brought my right hand towards me, the doll flew out of his hands and into mine. "Ha!"  
>He looked at me startled, "ya have a gift?"<br>"I'm assuming." I looked down at the doll in my hands, her pink dress was dirty and the yarn hair was caked with mud. I heard the young girl crying from the house, obviously upset about the doll. "I'm gonna bring this to her."  
>"Why ya being so nice?" He watched me as I walked away.<br>"She's a child." I whispered and placed the doll on the doorstep and hid before the child's mother came out and picked it up.  
>"Ya have no desire to bite 'em?" William was next to me.<br>"Not in the slightest." My throat began to burn. "But the resistance hurts."  
>"How long have ya been changed?" He stared at me concerned.<br>"I don't know," I stared at my palms, my skin had lightened with my new life. "I just remember who did it."  
>"Where do ya reside?" He started walking, I followed, not wanting to be left alone again.<br>"In Texas."  
>"Ya quite a ways from home!" He laughed. "Tell me ya story."<br>"I have son, and I'm scared that I'll hurt him if I go back." I stopped, clouds were sliding their way across the sky with a storm rumbling in their bellies.  
>"How ya handled yaself with those children, ya be fine." I had an odd amount of trust for this stranger. "If we run, it be quicker."<br>I told the man my story as we headed back down South to my home, Tallulah knew what had happened just by looking at me, and kept my son close to her knowing what might happen. William showed a fondness to my help and I enjoyed that; she needed a companion.  
>The two of them showed me how to stop the thirst by surviving on animal's blood, but let me have a hand at a few criminals who tried to pass through town. I watched my son grow and he came to know William and Tallulah as his aunt and uncle, but questioned often about his father. I home schooled my son and he grew into a fine young man and met a girl in town whom he brought home to me one day, Jessy was her name, with her reddish brown curls and her liking my son. She never questioned how young I looked for having a son who was now eighteen.<br>In the months before the two would be sealed together, Anthony went missing. I was never able to find him and he never came back home. I waited patiently for years, sitting and watching. Tallulah worried about me and tried to get me to move on as the world was changing and we would have to move soon and start a new. I was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Tallulah, William, and I moved to New York in the early Twenties and made some money in the bootlegging. I felt like New York was my favorite city, so I continued to come back. I went to a University to pass the time and got a degree in Psychology. We waited while the Great war had happened and survived World War Two, after that I was on my own, traveling and taking classes just to pass time.  
>I wondered the streets of modern New York, remembering all the things I had done here. It was here where I found someone who could forge documents for me and did a pleasant job doing so, and I found myself working small jobs and barely using any of the money that I had stashed over the years.<br>I walked into a small coffee shop and ordered something at random and stood outside and watched passerby's. I caught the smell of what seemed to be wet dog. I looked around me and watched a dark haired, red skinned, tall man walk up to me. "Hi," he said, his voice was soft and welcoming.  
>"Hi," I said and couldn't help but smile.<br>He handed me a rose with a black ribbon tied to it. "Remember throwing a large black wolf during the Civil War?"  
>"Sure," I took the rose and remembered finding them on the doorstep of wherever I was staying. "Have you been following me?"<br>"In a way." He started to blush. "I know this is creepy-"  
>"How old are you?!" I controlled my voice to where no one but us could hear.<br>"Are you gonna drink that?" He pointed at the coffee.  
>I shook my head and handed it to him.<br>"Caffeine is amazing," he laughed. "I'm 186."  
>"What?" I looked at him confused.<br>"You asked me how old I am and I told you." He sat down next to me. "I'm Drake or Nashoba. I have my legal name now as Drake Nashoba."  
>"Are you a Native?" I asked, staring up at the sky, the clouds were moving fast.<br>"Yeah." He took a giant sip of the coffee. "Mixed of course. My father was some Northwestern tribe and my mom was Choctaw. I wasn't raised by either of them actually. When I was a baby I was picked up by a family of vamps and raised me, but were aware of my mom and yeah. You?"  
>"Josephine Whitlock." I stared at him recognizing his light blue eyes. "It just clicked! You were that wolf I threw!"<br>He laughed loudly. "Yeah," he smiled. "I gotta tell you something. From that moment on I worried about you and wanted to know you."  
>"What?" I didn't understand.<br>"From the people who raised me put it, I've imprinted on you." He watched me carefully.  
>"Alright." I still wasn't grasping what I meant.<br>"Well, anyways, let's get to know one another!" He got up and pulled me up at the same time. "Have you ever been to the West coast?" the excitement in his voice was unreal.  
>"No, I haven't." I looked at him questioningly. I felt like I could trust him.<br>"Come on then!" He held my hand tightly as we quickly made it through the crowd, his hand was warm and it comforted me.  
>"I have to grab some things first!" I laughed. "I need to go to my apartment."<br>"Okay, for what?" His eyes were filled with a happiness that I couldn't comprehend.  
>"Clothes, money, my stuff." I started to feel sick.<br>"What's wrong?" He stood very close to me.  
>"I just don't feel alright." I started walking the direction of my apartment as Drake followed I could feel his body radiating heat. When I opened the door to my apartment, Drake seemed taken back by what little was there. I grabbed the backpack that I kept for every emergency leave and the other that was full of books. "You don't have anything else?" He sounded concerned and sympathetic.<br>"This is all I need...really." I half smiled. "Where are we gonna go?"  
>"I was thinking we'll start in Southern California and work our way up. I have a car so we don't have to do a lot of running." I didn't watch him as he spoke but I could hear that he was bothered. "I'll carry your books."<br>I handed him the bag as we walked out, I followed close behind him. He seemed happy with everything else, but seemed to make sure that I was still there. We kept a normal pace and took our time, talking about little things. Drake drove a gray Mustang with two doors and looked about a 2003 model, but it made me feel good that this was what he was living out of. 

We spent the next 24 hours driving and he never slept, he commented on my eyes starting to loose their orange hue and his pulse became more noticeable to me. I held my breath until he pulled into a gas station parking lot. "I recommend going and finding a rabbit or something not human," he said not looking at me. "Just to be safe. I mean I know you won't and can't kill me because I'm a hybrid, but I really don't wanna try that just yet."  
>I stared at him for a long time before getting out of the car and running into the desert, I founding a small coyote and that did little to please me, but I went back to the car immediately after the kill. "What books do you have with you?" he asked me as I got settled again.<br>"Lots." I wasn't amused. "Do you want me to read to you?"  
>"Yeah, just choose one."<br>I dug through my bag until I found The Great Gatsby, which by far I believe to be one of my favorite books. "Do you read much?" I asked opening the papered book.  
>"No," he chuckled. "I did go to school a couple times."<br>I smirked and started reading. We went through about six books before he stopped again. "I need to get myself some food," he said, watching me. "You're more welcome to come with."  
>"Alright," I got out and went with him into the little minimart and was bothered by how unclean it was. Drake grabbed tons of junk and lots of water, he let me grab a few puzzle books.<br>"Where ya'll headed?" the cashier asked, her hair was long and she had curled.  
>"California," Drake said without any enthusiasm.<br>"This is a lot of food for the two of ya, ain't it?" she laughed at her comment.  
>"We are headed to a family reunion and forgot to grab stuff before we left," he said convincingly.<br>"Ooo, that's excitin'!" she seemed happy.  
>"Very," I said and grabbed the bags, when I heard someone crying outside. "Drake, I need to go check on something," I said lightly where the cashier wasn't able to hear me. I took the bags to the car and then went around the building where a man was standing over a small women. It looked like he had beaten her. She begged him to stop. I moved quickly so no one would ever know, but I bit down on his neck and drained him of blood, his body went limp and fell, I was gone before she knew what had happened.<br>She looked frightened at the body and waited for him to move, but after a time she got up and ran into the minimart and 911 was soon to be called.  
>I was back in the Mustang before anymore damage was done. "You killed him?" Drake's tone was uneasy.<br>"He was beating her," I tried to justify my actions.  
>"I guess it's for the best then."<p>

We made it to San Fran and stayed there for about a week before moving on and within a month we were at Halfmoon Bay and were sitting on a beach. "I trust you, Drake," I said, feeling the confidence in my voice.  
>"I love you, Jo," he said pulling me closer to him. I never felt so safe and complete since my son left me. Drake was mine and that was never going to change.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I stood behind a tree watching a small group of hikers waiting for one to react badly to another, when I heard faint male whispering behind me in the forest. "I don't know who she is!" one of the voices snapped, getting closer. I felt alarmed so I started running to where Drake should have been. I caught the smell of human blood from the west where the two males had been following me. I wanted to go see if the hiker was okay or not more than the desire I had to drink from them.  
>I fought myself on this before turning around and running back towards the hikers when a large dark haired man stepped out in front of me, as I stopped I fell onto my back and then quickly got up and ran the other direction, using my ability to break off large limbs of trees to fall into his path. When I thought I was safe a large rustic colored wolf tackled me to the ground, it's paw on my throat. I tried pushing him off but it wasn't working, even my ability wouldn't work on him. "Drake!" I started yelling, hoping that he was close enough to hear me. "Drake!"<br>The wolf showed me it's teeth, growling.  
>"Please," I started begging. "Let me go! I'm no harm to you!" I started to feel the panic to set in. "Drake!"<br>I watched a copper haired fellow walk up and lean over me in a way. "I don't recognize you," he merely said, then waved his hand at the wolf who go off of me but continued to watch me carefully. "Where are you from?" he asked calmly as the dark haired man who stepped out in front me, walked to us.  
>"Texas," I explained.<br>"Jo?" Drake sounded concerned as he approached me.  
>"Drake!" I threw my arms around him. "I thought that thing over there was gonna kill me!"<br>"I shouldn't let you go off on your own then, my little trouble maker!" he laughed.  
>"Another mutt?" the dark haired male said sounding disgusted.<br>"Jake doesn't know him," the copper haired male said, looking a little confused. "I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother, Emmett."  
>"Pleasure to meet you," I stayed close to Drake. "Why did you try and stop me from checking on the hiker?"<br>"I can read thoughts," Edward said. "I know that you merely just wanted to check on him, but I know that you haven't fed for about a week now and I'm aware how hard it is not to feed while someone is hurt like that man back there."  
>"But you know that I have good intentions." I could hear a mountain lion up a few miles from us.<br>"Josephine?" I recognized the voice.  
>I turned around to see Jasper standing next to the wolf. I didn't know what to do.<br>"I thought you were dead," he sounded surprised.  
>I didn't respond, but got the few memories I had of my human life, Jasper murdering my brother and then attacking me.<br>"Jo," Jasper started walking towards me. "Say something?"  
>"Go to hell!" I shouted and used my ability to throw him off his feet, the wolf growled and started after me, Drake phased and got into the wolf's way.<br>"Now this is interesting," Emmett laughed. I turned to him and glared. "What?!" He threw his hands out.  
>Drake and the other wolf were growling at one another, the rustic one was expecting Drake to become submissive but he never did.<br>"Jake," Edward said. "Stop."  
>The rustic wolf backed off and ran into the tree. Drake didn't phase back but came and stood closes to me. His black fur brushed my face.<br>"I'm sorry, Jo," Jasper said trying to approach me again, I put my hand out like I was telling him to stop and he got pushed back a little. "I shouldn't have done that to you!"  
>"You are a liar!" I snapped and let my power fail, clinging onto Drake for help, he growled at Jasper. "I...don't.." I started feeling weaker, "Drake." I dropped to the ground not knowing what to do or how to feel.<br>"I have abilities too, Jo." Jasper stood over me.  
>I didn't answer him but reached for Drake who gently put a paw on me, letting me know that he wouldn't let them hurt me without a fight.<br>"Jasper, she hates you," Edward said stepping forward. "Just leave it be."  
>"Okay," he sounded disappointed as he ran off.<br>"He wants you to forgive him," Edward said. "I know that you two had a relationship and that you cared about one another-"  
>"We had a son together that he never met and who went missing and I never found him after that," I held onto Drake again. "He murdered my brother and changed me into this!" I felt the desire to cry but that would be impossible for me to do.<br>"Do you plan on staying in the Olympian area?"  
>"That's why we came here," I looked at Drake who was watching the trees. "We thought it would be a good place to have home away from modern society."<br>"You should come meet the rest of my family then."  
>I looked at Drake who shook his head approvingly. "I suppose." I felt afraid, what if Jasper just ruined everything else for me? "Drake needs to phase back." I looked at Edward.<br>"I figured," he looked at Emmett and nodded. "Emmett will follow you to your car and I'll meet you at my home."  
>I got onto Drake's back and we started through the forest again towards his car, Emmett was behind but he didn't follow too closely. Drake phased and looked at me with a lot of concern while putting on some clothes. "Is he a threat to us?" he asked not looking at me.<br>"No," I said and stepped in closer to Drake. "I'm yours now and you know that."  
>He put his arm around me and brought me as close to him as he possibly could and kissed me. "Mmph." I said as he did so.<p>

We followed Emmett until we got to his amazing house, I heard two hearts beating, and nine different voices, one of them being Edward's.  
>Emmett went inside and a striking blonde male met us before we could get to the door. "My name is Carlisle," he said holding his hand out to be shaken.<br>"Josephine," I said. "And my companion, Drake." Drake shook Carlisle's hand.  
>"I know that in your past life you and Jasper had some history?" Carlisle looked slightly concerned.<br>"Yes," I said holding onto Drake's hand. "He destroyed my life."  
>"Jasper was merely doing what he knew how to do. I've watched him over the years and it's has been difficult for him and then he found Alice." Carlisle looked in to the house. "They're married now."<br>I smiled slightly. "I'm glad."  
>"What?" Carlisle looked shocked by my answer.<br>"I'm glad that he's moved forward from what he had become." I looked up at Drake who looked a little hurt. "I've got my love too."  
>Carlisle looked at Drake, "Well, if you're wanting to stay in the region, you are more than welcome to be apart of my family."<br>"Thank you," I smiled.  
>"But I want you to know, that to keep the treaty with the Quileute tribe we feed only off of animals," his tone became serious. "How long has it been since you fed?"<br>"About a week," I implied. "I don't feed off of humans unless they deserve to die," I sounded defensive.  
>"I believe you, but it's just simply some rules that we have to live by," he looked sorry in a way. "I just hope that you can find an alternative so you can live in our home."<br>"I think that you could do it," Drake smiled down at me. "I know you could."  
>I smiled thinking about how hard it was to control myself sometimes, especially around my son. I looked up at the house and saw Jasper watching me.<br>"Let me introduce you too my wife," Carlisle said leading us into the house, a lady with caramel colored hair turned the corner and smiled at me, stopping next to Carlisle. "Esme, this is Josephine and Drake..."  
>"Nashoba," Drake put in nodding.<br>"That means wolf," Esme looked at Drake strangely.  
>"Yes," Drake mumble kind of retreating.<br>I could hear the laughs of a little girl somewhere in the house and her heart beat became loud and caused me a lot of uneasiness. The burn in the back my throat became more obnoxious.  
>"Are you alright?" Esme asked touching my arm.<br>I looked down at her hand before answering, "yeah, I'm alright."  
>"I don't know you all that well yet, but I can see that you would be a great addiction to the family," she smiled, Carlisle putting his arm around her.<br>"Do you think Jasper would be okay with it?" I asked, feeling the burn spread to the rest of my mouth.  
>"I think that once he comes-"<br>"I need to go!" I said quickly and ran outside and into the trees and finding anything to sink my teeth into. After a while of running I caught sent of an elk not far from me, so I went after it without a second thought. It gave a little jolt as I tackled and bit down on its' throat. It felt so good to feel the blood run warm into my mouth I started feeling a lot better than I did. I stood up and felt eyes piercing into my back, when I turned around there was nothing there. I quietly ran back towards the Cullen home.

"Feeling better?" Drake asked as I walked up the drive. His smile was bright and he seemed a lot happier than he did when I left.  
>"You have no idea," I smiled and kissed him. "Why are you so happy?"<br>"Sooo, I talked to Jasper, and he said that he wants a relationship with you again, but not like the relationship you and I have, more along the lines of a father-daughter relationship," Drake seemed quite pleased with this.  
>"You're saying that he wants to adopt me even after what we had together?" I stopped walking as I thought about this question.<br>"You don't have feelings for him anymore right?" he watched me carefully, possibly expecting me to say that I do have feelings for Jasper, but it's more that I care about him over anything.  
>"No, I don't."<br>"Then, let's be apart of their family, Jo!" the excitement in his voice was unreal. "They seem like really great people. You should meet Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob is that other wolf and he imprinted on Nessie like how I imprinted on you!" I watched his face light up. "Esme is going to help me understand my heritage and Emmett and Jasper are going to build us a house on this side of the river but farther up away from roads."  
>"You really like this idea?" I looked down at my feet as we walked up to the house.<br>"I think it's good for you to actually have some family," he grabbed my hand, "you're really good at controlling your thirst, and I was thinking that we should adopt a child and then when they're old enough, you could change them?"  
>I thought about that while Drake continued to talk about what our life would be like here and that they asked us to go to high school and get some job just to put some more money away.<br>I told Carlisle that I would agree to both his and the treaty's terms for being apart of the family, Jasper and his wife, Alice were actually quite excited to adopt Drake and I. Between Jasper, Emmett, Drake and I, we got a home built in a few days. It wasn't much but four bedrooms and two bath, with an open living room and kitchen. I enjoyed going into one of the rooms and seeing all my books and then some sitting on mahogany shelves. Drake got a job working at a grocery store and I got a job working at a small little restaurant before school started. We kept our money in one of the closets of our house and Jasper and his wife would visit often, asking questions, seeing what they could do for us. I enjoyed this bond that I now had with the Cullen Coven, but the Quileute tribe didn't care for two more vampires to living near by. Drake phased to show them that he wasn't a threat but they didn't trust me at all.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as school started things were a little more difficult for me, all the blood and warm skin was tempting to me but Carlisle would give me some blood that he would get from the hospital from time to time, I liked having my orange colored eyes rather than just red or gold. Drake and I took all the same classes so in case something happened and I was barely able to control myself Drake could stop me.  
>It was early one morning in the fall and Drake and I decided to get to our Advanced Juniors English class. Then the rest of the day we had AP Environmental, AP Algebra, AP U.S History, Psychology in Literature and a psychology class. I enjoyed all the classes, but it took a lot of effort not to breeze through all the work during class, but I enjoyed going home and doing the homework real quick before going to work to seem like a "normal" teenager.<br>"Jo," Bella said as I was headed out of the Cullen Residence, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
>"I don't see why not? I mean you are my legal aunt now, right?" I joked laughing and opening the passenger door to Drake's Mustang.<br>"Do you think that maybe your son had been changed when he went missing?" she asked, concern tainting her voice.  
>"If he was I think he'd try and find me," I threw the books that I was carrying into the car. "I miss my only child with every part of my existence." I started to feel this large weight on my chest.<br>"If he is still alive and he comes and finds you, do you think that will ruin Jasper?" she sounded calm, I got along with Bella quite well since my entrance into the Cullen family, I really enjoyed spending time with her daughter and reading to her.  
>"If he is alive and if he can find me, Jasper will just have to deal with it," I felt my tone get harsher than I wanted it to be.<br>"I'm just concerned that maybe this was a bad idea-"  
>"If this was a bad idea I should have left months ago!" I felt a lump in my throat form and wished that I could cry again. "Jasper was there for me during my brother leaving for the army, my parents being murdered, and he took care of me. I know that I carried his son for eight months and then raised that child and did everything in my power to keep him safe but to live a normal life, Jasper was never apart of that and can never do that again. Jasper wasn't really a father to his son, and he wasn't there for me much after the war started." I watched Drake talking to Emmett. "We married because of the child and because we were young. I don't think that we either had any idea that this would ever happen to us."<br>"I'm sorry about bring this up," Bella said sounding a little hurt. "I just want you to know that Jasper never talked about you or thought about you since he was apart of this family."  
>"I'm not worried about Jasper having feelings for me," I said, gaining my strength back. "He's virtually the father that I never had, but Drake is my true love and some times I wish he had found me first."<br>Bella stared at me. "You enjoy being around Jasper and Alice?"  
>"I adore Alice," I smiled and watched the pixie haired girl dance through the house. "Of course all of you have been the family that I never had and I'm more than grateful for that."<br>"I heard Drake talk about adopting a child?"  
>"He thinks that after we decide to get married and go on to college that we should adopt a child and then when she's 18 or whatever, change her into what we are," I heard my voice shake. I was unsure about adopting a child who wouldn't really understand.<br>"I think that might be a good idea," Bella sounded happy about it.  
>"Why? Watch her grow up, fall in love, and then ruin that all for her?" I turned and sat down in the car. "I do want to raise a child with Drake, but I don't think it would work very well."<br>I watched Bella's face change. "I don't know then." She stood there for a moment thinking. "I'll see you later then?"  
>"Yeah," I said turning away from her as she walked back into the house. I heard Drake come out of the house laughing and joking with Emmett. I situated my books as they walked up to the car.<br>"Jo," Emmett said in his booming voice. "Wanna go hunting tonight?" I could hear his smile without looking at him.  
>"Yeah," I said smiling a little. "I suppose we could bring the meat back and use it for like Drake and Jacob."<br>"Never thought of that before," he laughed and I winked at him.  
>"Well, we are gonna get to our house," Drake said. "We have some studying to do," the tone in his voice suggested otherwise.<p>

When we got to the house Drake had the radio on which was unusual for him, he must be distracting himself from something.  
>I took my books into my little library and put them where they needed to me, Drake had watched me do this and then coughed to get my attention. When I turned around I could see worry on his face. "I know that you don't want to get married right now, but Jo," he walked towards me, "I'm in love with you and it hurts that you don't want to do this with me."<br>"Drake," I put my hand on his cheek, I loved feeling the warmth of his skin on mine. "I love you with more than I have to offer and you know that."  
>"Marry me." This was absolutely not a question.<br>"Drake-"  
>"We already live together and we've known each other," his copper eyes locked onto mine. "Marry me."<br>I felt my body begin to shake.  
>"Please?" He got down on one knee and pulled out this little black box, when he opened it a delicate silver ring looked up at me.<br>I stared at him for a long time before I could decide what would be a right decision. "I'll marry you," I finally said and watched the tears and joy overtake Drake's face.  
>"I kept thinking you were gonna say no," he said while putting the ring on my left hand. "I love you, Josephine Marie Whitlock. With every part of my existence, my life, and every year that I have been alive."<br>"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I smiled when his soft lips touched mine and stayed there as we moved together.


End file.
